Super Powers
by Shego1
Summary: Timmy's sick of Vicky bossing him around so he wishes for super powers to get her back.
1. Xray vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents blah blah blah….

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

"O.k. Timmy, we're going out now," Timmy's Dad said. "Vicky will be here in a minute to look after you."

"Gee great." Timmy replied sarcastically.

"Oh TIMMY!" A dreaded voice at the door yelled out. "I'm HERE!"

"Oh, look at that," Timmy's Mum said. "Vicky's here, bye Timmy." Then Timmy's Mum gave him a disgustingly slobbery kiss and walked out the door along with Timmy's Dad.

Then the door flung wide open and Vicky walked inside grinning evilly.

"Go scrub the toilet then go onto the roof and clean the gutters," Vicky demanded.

'_She can't possibly think of anything worse to make me do," Timmy thought._

"Then you can massage my feet."

"NOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed.

"And guess what Timmy?" Vicky said grinning again. "I haven't washed my feet in a week."

Timmy let out a shriek of horror. Then he went to clean the toilet while Vicky kicked off her shoes and watched T.V.

Before Timmy cleaned the toilet he ran into his room and shut the door.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I need your help." Timmy said desperately.

Then Timmy's goldfish popped out of the fish bowl and turned into Timmy's fairy godparents.

"What do you need Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Vicky's making me do such horrible and disgusting things," Timmy said shuddering.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Wanda asked looking at Cosmo who was picking at his toenails.

"Ewww," Cosmo suddenly said. "My toenails are crusty and moldy."

Then Wanda smacked Cosmo on the head. "You're sick and wrong," she said.

"How about…" Timmy thought. "You make a clone of me to do all Vicky's dirty work?"

"It could work," Wanda said thinking.

"Or how about we give you super powers?" Cosmo said excitedly.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Cosmo replied.

"But speaking of superpowers," Timmy said. "I've always wanted x-ray vision."

Cosmo narrowed his eyes at Timmy suspiciously. "So you can look at people NAKED?"

"No," Timmy said. "I don't know why I just thought it would be cool."

"Because you get to look at people NAKED?" Cosmo said.

"NO!" Timmy said. "I wish I had x-ray vision."

Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and granted Timmy's wish.

"You'll have to be careful with that x-ray vision, Timmy," Wanda said. "Don't accidentally look at your teachers, or your parents, or Vicky!"

"I'll just use this on/off button."

Then Timmy made sure he wasn't looking at Wanda or Cosmo and turned the on/off button that was attached to the side of his head, to 'on.'

"But aren't people going to notice I have a big red button on my head," Timmy said while looking through the walls.

"No," Wanda said. "Only you can see it, it's invisible to everyone else."

"It's going to be fun using this at school," Timmy said.

"Because you get to look at people NAKED?" Cosmo said suspiciously again.

"NO, Cosmo," Timmy said. "Why are you so fascinated with nakedness?"

"Cosmo used to have x-ray vision." Wanda said. Then she shuddered. "Bad experiences, bad experiences."

"Well then," Timmy said. "I'd better get back to work cleaning the toilet."


	2. Super Strength

Chapter 2: Super strength

When Timmy woke up he remembered that he had gotten x-ray vision.

"Wanda, Cosmo," he said. "I had an idea that if I got other super powers aswell as x-ray vision then I could get Vicky back for bossing me around."

"What kinds of other powers?" Wanda asked.

"How about super strength?" Cosmo said.

"Sure," Timmy said. "I wish I had super strength."

Then Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and suddenly Timmy had huge bulging arms and legs.

"Man! I must be pretty strong now if I'm _this _big!" Timmy said excitedly.

"I think that's just flab." Cosmo said laughing.

"It's not flab, is it Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah Timmy, I think that just is flab." Wanda replied.

"But you were supposed to give me super strength!" Timmy said irritated.

"Yeah," Cosmo said trying to hold in his laughter. "Super _flabby _strength!"

"Oh do shut up Cosmo." Wanda growled. "Our wands didn't work properly earlier on when I magically made Cosmo some pancakes either. We'll have to go to Fairyworld to get them checked."

"Let me just get dressed," Timmy said remembering he was sitting there in his undies.

At Fairyworld 

"Come on," Wanda said. "There's the wand shop."

Then Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy went over to a bright purple shop with a big cardboard wand stuck to the front.

"Look," Timmy said. "The sign says 'back in 10 minutes.'

"But I can hear someone inside." Wanda said suspiciously.

"Wait, I have an idea," Timmy said. "I'll use my x-ray vision."

Then Timmy pushed the red button on his head and looked through the doors into the shop and saw the owner battling a giant wand monster. Timmy opened the door and the shop owner spun around sharply.

"What are you doing in here?" He said quickly trying to stop the giant wand monster biting his leg.

"We need our wands fixed," Wanda said.

"Check the batteries," the owner said irritably. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"No, they're seriously broken," Cosmo said butting in. "Look."

Then Cosmo aimed his wand at the giant wand monster and it turned into a fried egg.

"That seemed to work," the shop owner said.

"It was supposed to turn into a magical elf," Cosmo said disappointedly.

"Please," Timmy begged. "Take a look at their wands."

The shop keeper finally gave up and checked Cosmo and Wanda's wands.

"Ah," he said finally. "I see the problem here, the wires inside your wands have fried. The only place you can get new ones from is from the wand shop on Blue Mountain."

"How long will it take to get there?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, only about four days," the shop keeper said.

"Well," Timmy said. "We'd better get going unless you want to make it five days."


End file.
